Smile
by anthrop
Summary: This is just a oneshot about what I thought it could have been like in the Millennium Puzzle. It's sadistic, but not as bad as my other stuff. Based on poem Anti wrote.


A.N.: Hey all. –Long pause- . . . Oh, I've got nothin'. --'

Anthrop: -rolls eyes- this is a fic a.n.-chan wrote a few months ago, but due to innate stupidity and a lack of knowledge concerning technology, it's only being posted now.

Analyze: _What Anthrop means to say is that A.N. didn't realize she needed to reformat her floppy disc until a few days ago. Funny, you'd think A.N.'s thinking process would diminish once she'd stayed up for thirty-six hours straight, but I guess not._

A.N.: 

Anti: WE ARE AWARE OF ITS SHORTNESS, AND DON'T GIVE A HOOT. A.N. HERE WROTE THIS IN TWENTY MINUTES AT TWO IN THE MORNING WHEN SHE FELT LIKE UTTER SHIT. SO THERE. –HARUMPHS-

A.N.: You're pulling a guilt-trip on the inviso-audience, Anti.

Anti: GOMEN.

A.N.: Yes, yes, I know I need to work on Blue Eyes and Lost Light, but this needed to be written, and some of you may like it. I dunno. It is very sadistic. 

Anthrop: and just so we don't get into the same mistake twice, this is a one-shot.

Anti: THIS WAS BASED ON ONE OF MY POEMS, WHICH IS THAT LITTLE THING AFTER THE SECOND PAGE BREAK.

A.N.: Enjoy!

SLKJDFLJLKDJLSKDJFLSDJFLKSDFLLJLKJFKLDJFLKJFLKSFJLEFOUVOLZ.EOOZIUOUOU

Smiles.

All he could see were smiles.

Why were they smiling? Who was smiling? He couldn't see the faces surrounding the smiles. The smiles were blinding him. He was frightened by the smiles. They were growing closer. Wider. Wrapping him in their leering teeth.

What was going on?

He couldn't remember anything before the smiles. Just a brief flash of pain, the rushing of an angry wind, and a gathering darkness. And then he had found himself in shadow, blind but for the glittering smiles. What had brought him to this silent place, and for what purpose?

He was gradually aware of a growing coldness within and around him. He shivered, noticing he was wearing only a thin white shift, belted at the waist by a small gold belt. It was so cold. He had never been so cold in his life.

The smiles retreated, and now he could see a strange whiteness falling around him. Alarmed, he held out his hand, peering through the darkness. The whiteness landed in his hand, but it melted into water almost on contact. A word came to him, one he had never heard before.

Snow.

How strange. Massive sneers and a whiteness called "snow". Was this some sort of dream or vision? No, it couldn't be. He never had those sorts of things. He had always been so busy doing—

Doing what?

He couldn't remember anymore. He was forgetting everything. Where was he from? What had he been a part of before the darkness? How had he come to this place? What was snow? Where was his memory going?

Who was he?

He realized he was inside a cage, hanging from a black chain that oozed blood. He was sitting in a deep pool of blood as he hung hundreds, perhaps thousands of feet from any semblance of a floor. Terrible noises rose from the blackness beneath him, and he trembled involuntarily at the inhuman screams.

Everything was plunged into utter blackness and he huddled deeper into the blood against his will. The smiles became fanged lies that darted to and away from him, snarling and bellowing horribly in his ears until his hearing faded in and out, deadened by a heaving ringing.

He cringed and wiped away the boiling liquid smearing his face. What were the smiles doing? He opened his mouth to speak, but a jagged something dug into his mouth, tearing out his tongue. He could make no sound before his tongue grew back, and his hearing returned. What? He questioned inside himself. This place. He knew now that it was evil.

The cage floor dropped out from under him, and he began to fall, the blood spilling like a great engulfing waterfall and drowning him as it fell too. A second too late he understand that the blackness was not the lack of light, but the blocking of light due to monstrous creatures. The owners to the wicked smiles.

They hurled up to him, tearing and biting and ripping at him until he was nothing but torn and shattered bones. But as quickly as he had died, he was repaired, continuing to fall through the demons.

Again and again he was destroyed, but each time he was healed within seconds, his blood surrounding and drowning him as he tried to scream through the tumultuous descent. The pain was more than he could bear as over and over again his soul was shredded by his own doubts and fears, and the darkness that lurks inside all of those belonging to the flawed human race.

A great hourglass hovered far above him, the sand slowly, so slowly, ticking the eternity away.

And so, it went on like this, the perpetual falling, the agonizing torture of death and redeath, the beating against his soul like stormy waves against the eroding rocks of a shoreline, his throat erupting in terror and hatred against the demons destroying him endlessly, his senses devastated and rebuilt as he plummeted down into the gloom.

The coldness of the white snow kept on as well, tenderly numbing him from the pain as best it could, even as it was stained red by his blood. The snow was the last gift of those he had known, who had loved him for what he had done for them and the people he had once benevolently ruled.

It went on like this for three thousand years, never slowing, never stopping, until his prison-puzzle was completed once more by a young Japanese man, who would never know how much he had saved the soul cowering within. The soul was of a man who had known nothing but sorrow in his life as he watched all he had known die. And once he had died as well, he was forced to watch his mind fade away into the darkness.

And that is why the soul shared such a bond with the Japanese man.

LSKJFLKJOKJOSJFLKJOEJOVNLL.ESIUOIUOSIJOQSOOIIZK.OKJOKJOJOIAJOIJDLIJLKJ

DEVOUR ME – WRITTEN BY THE ADORABLE ANTI

Devour me

Swallow me whole or tear me to pieces

I don't care

Just stop this pain

And make them leave

I can't stop it by myself

So devour me

Come on— eat my soul

I don't mind

It'd be better if you did

I can't stop screaming

As I convulse on this crooked spike

The demons are waiting impatiently

Please devour me

I'm screaming all right

But I can't make a sound

I've got eyes

But they're useless in this blackness

I'm moving

But I'm not going anywhere

So devour me

And set me free

They ravage me

All I know are their leering faces

And deadly fangs

I want to see the light

I want out of my cage

Just devour me

I hate this

This endless burning they do to me

It's a pain no one else can understand

I'm stuck

Let me out

It's growing darker

I can't see

I've lost my way

All I know are the formless beings clawing me away

So devour me

So you can save me

Or do you just not understand?

I want to walk away

But they've ruined me

Their constant bellows have deafened me

Their endless movement has blinded me

They've torn me so badly I can't speak

They've beaten me so much I can't feel

All I can do is taste

All I can taste is my blood

As it pours from my blackened flesh

So devour me

I've got no place to hide

And I can't run either

I'm trapped

You're the only one who can help

So fucking help me already

I don't have much time

It's nearing midnight

Give me one last chance

To say goodbye

Let me look through their eyes

Let me hear through their ears

Let me touch through their hands

Let me speak through their mouths

Let me posses my demons

And let me forgive the people I used to love

Than devour me

And be done with it.

KJOWKJFLSJ.ZLEKNLLJFKLJLQIJOMKL;JL;KJKDL;JDKLFSDJL;KJDLA;KJSOJWKODJOISJ

A.N.: -Shrugs- Yeah, you all hate me. –Points to the purple rectangle at the bottom left of your screen- Go on and flame me. Ja ne!


End file.
